This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119(a) of Taiwan Patent Application No. 090202022, filed Feb. 9, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display apparatus and a tilt/swivel mechanism therein, and more particularly, to a flat panel display apparatus with a tilt/swivel mechanism which allows a user to adjustably move the display panel in an up-and-down tilt direction and a right-and-left swivel direction along the connecting area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional flat panel display apparatus with a tilt/swivel mechanism has a complicated structure and limited swivel angle up to 60 degrees. Due to the limitation of swivel angle, users are allowed to adjust the swivel angle of the flat panel display on a limited scale.
To solve the above problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tilt/swivel mechanism not only permitting a user to adjustably move the display panel in an up-and-down tilt direction, but also in a right-and-left swivel direction along the connecting area.
In accordance with the present invention, a flat panel display apparatus and a tilt/swivel mechanism therein, two preferred embodiment are shown in the following description.
The first preferred embodiment includes: a flat panel display, a computer, a swivel base, a yoke, a mounting base and two elastic members. The yoke is connected to an edge of the flat panel display. The swivel base is pivotally secured to the edge of the flat panel display with the yoke and has a first cylinder with two grooves parallel and opposite each other on the outer surface of the first cylinder. The mounting base is located on the computer and has a second cylinder having a cable hole formed at the center of the second cylinder to hold the mounting base and two mounting slots located in the cable hole opposite each other. Each of the elastic members has a projection to be held in the mounting slot. Each groove holds the projection and stops the swivel action while the swivel base swivels to a particular orientation in the mounting base.
While the swivel action stop by the engagement of the projection and the groove, the flat panel display faces upward and tilts forwards to be in a closed position with the computer. When the flat panel display is in a facing upward and closed position with the computer, screen of the flat panel display faces upwards and can be used as an electronic book.
The second flat panel display apparatus includes: a flat panel display, a computer, a mounting member, a yoke, a swivel base and two elastic members. The mounting member is located on the computer and has a first cylinder with two grooves parallel and opposite each other on the outer surface of the first cylinder. The yoke is connected to an edge of the flat panel display. The swivel base is pivotally secured to the edge of the flat panel display with the yoke. The swivel base has a second cylinder. The second cylinder has a cable hole formed at the center of the second cylinder to hold the mounting member and two mounting slots located in the cable hole opposite each other. Each elastic member has a projection to be held in the mounting slot. Each groove holds the projection and stops the swivel action while the swivel base swivels to a particular orientation in the mounting member.
While the swivel action is stopped by the engagement of the projection and the groove, the flat panel display faces upward and tilts forwards to be in a closed position with the computer.
In the above embodiment, swivel action requires a torsion that is provided by the friction between the projection of the elastic member and the surface of the swivel base. The elastic member is a metal spring plate. When swivel base swivels to a particular orientation, for example a swivel angle of 180 degrees in the mounting member, each groove holds the projection and positions the swivel base at a swivel angle of 180 degrees. In other words, the flat panel display then is positioned at swivel angle of 180 degrees either counterclockwise or clockwise. It follows that back instead of the front, the display screen, of the flat panel display apparatus faces the user. The flat panel display then is tilted forward with the yoke to be in a closed position with the computer. When the flat panel display is in a facing upward and closed position with the computer, screen of the flat panel display faces upwards and is used as an electronic book.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a tilt/swivel mechanism. It provides a wider swivel angle for the flat panel display. In addition, when swivel base is stopped at a swivel angle as 180 degrees, the flat panel display faces upward and tilts forwards to be in a closed position with the computer. When the flat panel display is in a facing upward and closed position with the computer, screen of the flat panel display faces upwards and can be used as an electronic book.
To avoid the signal cable which goes through the cable hole between the flat panel display and the computer may be damaged due to frequent swivel actions, in the preferred embodiment according to the present invention, a coaxial cable is recommended to be the signal cable between the flat panel display and the computer.